


I'm Falling for You

by voidsygil



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21632446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsygil/pseuds/voidsygil
Summary: Percy and Vex take Vesper to a pumpkin patch and enjoy some much needed alone time thanks to Keyleth and Vax.
Relationships: Keyleth/Vax'ildan (Critical Role), Minor or Background Relationship(s), Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	I'm Falling for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milou407](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milou407/gifts).



"I should have taken you up on your offer of coffee beforehand," Percy grumbled under his breath as he walked alongside his wife in between rows of corn. "It's too cold to be out in this weather.

  
Vex laughed in response, merely snuggling closer to Percy's body to provide some warmth to her forever cold husband. Trinket padded beside his mom and dad, stopping to sniff the ground every so often. She reached into the massive day bag filled with assorted snacks, water bottles and spare clothing and pulled out a thermos filled with the coffee she had made for this exact reason. He kissed her as thanks and began to sip slowly, savouring his warm drink.

  
"We need to start some traditions with Vesper and going to pick out a pumpkin is a good way to start. Plus, now we have some babysitters for the rest of the day, and if I can convince Vax, the rest of the night." Vex said as she looked at her husband up and down appraisingly with a smirk that told Percy everything he needed to know.

  
Keyleth trailed behind with a now walking Vesper, seemingly entranced with the babbling of a three-year-old. She nodded occasionally and made affirming noises whenever Vesper said something. Vax held Keyleth's hand, watching his niece run and skip about with all the energy a three-year-old could muster. The three quickly ran ahead to get started finding the perfect pumpkin.

  
"I'm glad you and I don't have to run around after her for one day, she's going to love pumpkin picking and carving. I know I always enjoyed doing that with my siblings when I was little." Percy said wistfully.

  
"She's not going to sit still long enough for either of us to help her with her pumpkin," Vex commented as they rounded another bend and found themselves in the pumpkin patch. As far as the eye could see, bright orange gourds dotted the landscape and families of all sorts ran about trying to find the best one to carve and what would fit their preferred pattern.

  
"She barely sits still for breakfast, let alone touching pumpkin innards," Percy offhandedly commented, watching his daughter chase after her uncle and aunt with gleeful abandon. He really couldn't believe this was his life now. "Vex'ahlia, would you mind moving closer? I am still freezing half to death."

  
She chuckled, "I don't know if I can get any closer. Maybe we should get you some warmer clothing for the coming winter instead of me being your heater." They maneuvered themselves over to a nearby bench and sat down, still within eyesight of the pumpkin patch.  
Percy merely grunted and allowed himself into her arms, her body genuinely radiating heat as they sat on the bench, waiting for Vesper to come running up to them with her pumpkin awkwardly held in her hands.

  
Sure enough, the raven-haired toddler sprinted full tilt at her parents empty-handed, slowly followed by her exhausted aunt and uncle. Keyleth held a pumpkin that was almost the size of Vesper, and Vax held two smaller pumpkins, nearly half the size of the larger one. Trinket immediately perked up at the sight of his much younger sister running towards the three of them and his tail starts wagging, and he started to bark with excitement.

  
"Darling, we said one pumpkin and one pumpkin only. Why did you make your aunt and uncle carry three?"

  
"One's for you, mummy! And the other is for daddy!"

  
"That sounds wonderful, and we can carve our pumpkins together." Percy began speaking, cutting his wife off before she could shoot down the idea. She retaliated with a sharp poke to his hips out of mock frustration.

  
"Can Aunt Kiki and Uncle Vax come and do it with us?" Vesper said as she gave her parents puppy dog eyes that always worked on at least one of them. "Aunt Kiki said she would show me how to make a cool pattern!"

  
Vex'ahlia sighed and looked at her brother and Keyleth, who were both juggling pumpkins, wanting to give them an out they could use. But only Vax seemed to take the hint as Keyleth began explaining her idea for the three pumpkins to both an interested Vesper and a very uninterested and tired Percy.

  
The twins shared a knowing look before relenting and agreeing to carve the pumpkins together. Vex also managed to talk Vesper down from getting two more by telling her that they already had two at their house. Her parents also managed to speak Vesper down from three pumpkins to one giant family pumpkin that she would get some help on.

  
As the group of people made their way back through the corn maze to pay for the pumpkin and get some lunch before the massive undertaking, Vesper ran ahead again with Keyleth by her side and Vax slowly trying to catch up.

  
Percy started to slow down his walking speed to spend more time with his wife. As they strolled in the frigid autumn air, it was hard not to enjoy the day after the months of restructuring Whitestone into what it is now, a city full of incredible opportunities.

  
"I love being able to spend time with you and our daughter and part of our extended family," Percy said, pressing a kiss on top of Vex's head and wrapping his arm around her waist. "Maybe we can spend some time together later this evening after the infamous pumpkin carving. I, for one, would love a night in with a nice dinner and a movie or perhaps some terrible television to get the mind off of everything."

  
Vex’ahlia tilted her head towards her husband and took everything he said in before replying with a slight smirk glancing across her face, “Or maybe we could go to bed and have some fun like we used to before Vesper.

  
Percival went beet red before spluttering out a response, “That sounds like it might be fun and infinitely more interesting than whatever I could propose.” He cleared his throat out of embarrassment and continued walking towards the exit as his wife laughed at his reaction.

  
“I love you, Percival.”

  
“I love you too, Vex’ahlia.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended for Perc'ahlia Month Gift Exchange 2019 but school has been overwhelming so I wasn't able to post it to the collection.
> 
> Thank you for your patience on this fic and thank you for reading.


End file.
